Idiot Box
}} Xykon tries out his new wide screen crystal ball. Cast * Team Evil ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** Redcloak ◀ ▶ ** Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Windstriker ◀ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * An Azure City Guard * Teevo ▶ * Sir François ▶ * A Dwarven Paladin * A Rust Monster * Frudu Biggens * Samwose Transcript Xykon: Hey, I know how to stop your whining! Let's fire up the crystal ball and scry on our unwitting mole. That's sort of like strategy. Redcloak: I suppose. Monster in the Darkness: We have a mole? Can I pet it? Redcloak: Wait, shouldn't there have been someone watching the crystal ball all along? Redcloak: The likelihood that she will be standing next to the Gate at the exact moment you scry is pretty low. Xykon: Relax. I know. Xykon: That's why I bought a TeeVo. Teevo: TEEVO! Xykon: I set it to record everything the paladin chick did since we let her escape. Teevo's screen shows Sir François, a brown haired paladin with a beard, red cloak, and shield. Xykon (off-panel): How does this remote work... Xykon (off-panel): There we go! MitD (off-panel): Uh, who's that guy? Xykon: Oh, right. It does that sometimes. Xykon: I told it to record a paladin, and it decided to record other paladins it though I might enjoy watching. Xykon: I haven't figured out how to turn it off. Teevo shows a dwarven paladin in a green cloak being chased by a rust monster. Xykon (off-panel): heh heh... I'll save this one to watch later. Teevo shows Miko being greeted by Hinjo at Azure City. Hinjo (on Teevo's screen): Miko? What's wrong? Miko (on Teevo's screen): Hinjo, I must speak with Lord Shojo at once. I bring dire news. Xykon (off-panel): OK, here we go, there's our unlucky lady. Redcloak (off-panel): Looks like she just got to the city. Fast forward it. Teevo shows Miko and and an angry Hinjo entering the throne room. Redcloak (off-panel): Sir, I think she's entering the throne room... press Play. Xykon (off-panel): Who's the other guy? Redcloak (off-panel): No idea. Teevo shows an error message: Xykon (off-panel): Damn it! Redcloak (off-panel): The throne room must be shielded against scrying... Xykon: Well didn't YOU turn out to be a waste of money. Now where did I put that receipt? TeeVo: Teevo? Redcloak (off-panel): Hey, it's back. Hinjo (Off-screen on Teevo): —City. It was so tiny that Dorukan and Lirian were capable of using a single gemstone to seal it. Redcloak (off-panel): What happened to her? She's all beige now. MitD: I know! Murky and Lurky must have stolen her colors! Redcloak: For the last time, those characters exist only in Rainbow Brite cartoons! MitD: ...and in my heart. Xykon: Quiet, both of you! Listen to the man speaking off-camera: Hinjo (Off-screen on TeeVo): The throne, the platform, even this entire castle was built around that single sapphire. Teevo: Teevo! Redcloak: The Gate is inside the throne of the Lord of Azure City. MitD: Gate? Teevo shows two battered halflings. One holds a vase. Samwose (on Teevo): Frudu, we must destroy the Ming! Frudu (on Teevo): I'm too weak, Samwose! Xykon (off-panel): What the—? Redcloak (off-panel): I think it recorded the location of other plot-central artifacts you might also enjoy. Xykon (off-panel): Oooo, does it know where my receipt is? D&D Context * Scrying allows spell casters to see remote places and people. * Rust monsters attack by destroying a player's iron and steel objects. Trivia * Xykon acquired his widescreen crystal ball from Quest Buy in a flashback in #376. * Murky and Lurky are the two main antagonists of the Rainbow Brite franchise. * MitD continues the "What Gate?" gag. * The final scene is a parody of Tolkien's The Return of the King, with the ring replaced by a Chinese Ming vase. * This is the first appearance of Sir François, though he has been mentioned twice in Elan's dialog: once in #141 and again, this time by name, in #311. * This is the first appearance of Teevo. * This is the only appearance in the web comic of Frudu Biggins and Samwose, the parodies of Frodo and Sam from Lord of the Rings. Frudu will appear three more times in the bonus material. External Links * 415}} View the comic * 35183}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Scrying Category:The Battle of Azure City